Hina Matsuri
by Aprilup
Summary: A little non-canon one shot inspired by the Hina Matsuri festival in Japan each year. Ran/Gin, Ichi/Ruki.


**AUTHOR TIME: **Yo! : D this is like super late because the real Hina Matsuri Day was actually on the 3rd of March, so I missed the deadline! But, I just had to write one for Momo, so, here goes!

Btw, this is unedited and beta-ed so please excuse the horrible grammar, tense, etc.

DISCLAIMER: Lemme think . . . I KNOW! BYA-KUSHI!

BYAKUYA: . . .

ME: it's really easy bya-kun! Just say that aprilup doesn't own bleach! smiles

BYAKUYA: . . .

ME: oh come on, please? No one gives me a fair disclaimer these days!

BYAKUYA: . . .

ME: ok, now you are starting to scare me, why aren't you talking or moving? Most people would have drawn their zanpakuto already.

BYAKUYA: . . .

Aprilup gives Byakuya a little shove and he explodes in a pile of sakura blossoms.

ME: O_O. . .NANI? IT WAS A FAKE? DAMN YOU BYAKUYA!

DO I OWN BLEACH . . . NO I DON'T!

P.S I sort of changed a little of the tradition of the festival, instead of making it only teenage girls and below, I made it all unmarried girls. : P that way everyone would fit in.

On with the story!

**Hinamatsuri**

_Akari o tsukemasho bonbori ni_

_Let's light the lanterns on the tiered stands._

Hinamori Momo placed the last hair clip in her hair and looked once again into the mirror. She was dressed in her best kimono and behind her was a stand covered with a red cloth with many dolls placed carefully upon it. It was a night of celebration and it was to enjoy the changing of winter to spring with a traditional festival held annually in Seireitei. Stands would be out once again, selling little trinkets, snacks, as well as hosting traditional games. This was to be a most joyful first spring festival of the year.

Momo turned around to recite the song that every unmarried girl sang each year to the dolls for their protection, wealth and good health.

"Akari o tsukemasho bonbori ni."

BOOM!

The sliding door to the tatami room rattled vigorously under Matsumoto Rangiku's power.

"KONBANWA! Hi-na-chan!"

Matsumoto too was in a kimono, except it was altered by her to fit her "style". She placed one hand her hip and pouted at the girl whose room she just barged into.

"Tonight's a special night for you! You shouldn't take so long; you have to go to the festival!"

She pulled Hinamori up and gave her a knowing smile. She giggled, clearly under the influence of her favourite drink.

"Wouldn't want to keep Taicho waiting, now would you?"

Hinamori flushed a light pink across her cheeks and stared deliberately at the tatami mats which were suddenly so very interesting. Matsumoto giggled and pulled Hinamori out of her room and marched her out of her house, unaware that she had interrupted Hinamori's doll prayer.

_O hana o agemasho momo no hana._

_Let's put peach blossoms on the tiered stand._

As they rounded the corner, Hinamori gasped. The beauty of the lanterns that were giving off a warm light never ceased to amaze her each year. Joyous laughter and eager chatting of the crowd gave a light buzz to the atmosphere. Nobody could feel unhappy on a night like this. Soon the two were joined by Rukia who was wearing a simple white and purple kimono. Hinamori almost missed Rukia because of the tall crowds.

"Konbanwa, Hinamori-san."

"Oh come on, Rukia! No need to be so formal; it's a festival so let's have fun!"

Matsumoto slapped Rukia on the back making her trip forwards. There was, unfortunately, a stone which jutted out just a little higher than the rest; enough to make someone, who wasn't watching where they were going, trip. Rukia closed her eyes and braced for impact against the ground but however instead of landing on something hard and cold, she landed on something warm and soft which had a distinct smell of strawberries. She opened her eyes and saw that it was Ichigo who had caught her but had fallen under her in the process of trying to catch her.

"I-ichigo."(A**/N: **For those who don't know, Ichigo's name actually means strawberry. So Rukia called his name but Ichigo thought she had said Strawberry.)

The orange head scowled.

"I know! My dad made me wash my hair but he replaced my normal shampoo with a girly one that makes hair smell like strawberries!"

"That's none of my concern, why on earth are you under me?" Rukia snapped back, attempting to hide the blush that slowly was spreading across her face.

The scowl on Ichigo's face deepened.

"Well, if you weren't so clumsy and short then I guess you wouldn't have fallen!" He retorted.

"If you weren't so careless than you would have made sure we both didn't fall!"

"You ungrateful tiny midget! I saved you and I don't even get a thank you?"

Rukia by this time was now standing up and Ichigo was sitting. She replied by kicking him hard on the thigh and then bashing his head against the ground.

"YOU-YOU-STUPID LITTLE-"

The rest of Ichigo's words were muffled as Rukia's foot made sure that his head sunk about 20 cm underground.

Matsumoto and Momo laughed as they watched the two of them fight.

"Ora, havin' fun wit' out me? Tha's such a shame."

Matsumoto whirled around to find Ichimaru Gin standing with his hands in his sleeves and he had on his trademark grin.

"Gin! You came?"

"O'course, Ran-chan, wouldn't miss this for the world."

As Ichimaru approached the group, Rukia released Ichigo from his torture and started to march down another street, dragging Ichigo by the hair with her.

"It was nice seeing you, Matsumoto-san, Hinamori-san."

She avoided Ichimaru's gaze and continued to kidnap Ichigo with her as she rounded a corner and disappeared from sight.

There was an odd silence after the sudden departure of Rukia and Ichigo in which Hinamori felt quite like an intruder between Matsumoto and Ichimaru as they were staring at each other quite intently. Hinamori secretly wished that someone, anyone would show up and take her away from the pair. It was just too awkward! She closed her eyes; she felt rude to leave but it also felt rude to stay. Oh please, oh please, someone come right now!

"I come 5 minutes late and this is what happens?"

Hinamori's eyes flew open.

"Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Jeez, you are unbelievable Matsumoto, you call me up saying a lot of people would be here but it's only you and Hinamori and Ichimaru. I'm leaving. Come on Hinamori."

Hinamori quickly ran after the already disappearing Captain, leaving Matsumoto and Ichimaru completely alone. Matsumoto dropped her gaze.

"I'm glad you came, Gin."

"Me, too."

He smiled a real smile at her.

"Wanna go get some dried persimmons?"

Matsumoto felt her heart beat a little faster. They hadn't been together like this in ages.

"Ah . . . sure."

_Go nin bayashi no fue daiko._

_Five court musicians are playing the flute and drums._

"Ne, Hitsugaya-kun?"

Hinamori had caught up to him and forced him to link arms with her claiming that it would be just like the old times.

"Nani?_ What?"_

"You deliberately gave Matsumoto-san and Ichimaru Taicho time alone didn't you?"

He didn't reply.

However, he didn't need to. Hinamori already knew the answer because she saw through him so well. She gave a little laugh and held on to his sleeve.

"You're so cute, Shiro-chan."

"Che. Don't call me Shiro-chan."

"Mou! Tonight is special, how about you just let it go?"

There was no answer from the boy and Hinamori grinned knowing she was off the hook.

Hitsugaya led them here and there until finally they rounded a corner and were plunged into the darkness. The lanterns weren't lit here so Momo couldn't see anything. Instinctively she tightened her hold on his sleeve.

"Where are we going Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Just wait."

They continued and suddenly the ground began to rise indicating that they were heading up a hill. Something rustled in the distance and Momo shifted uncomfortably. Hitsugaya, sensing her unease, gently held her hand. She immediately calmed down a little.

"Close your eyes," he ordered her.

She closed them.

Hitsugaya moved away from her and blew onto something.

"You can open them now."

She opened her eyes and right in front of her was a beautiful peach tree which was still barren from winter. Sparkling crystals hung from each branch and went all around the trunk of the tree. But what was more surprising was the fact that there was one lone bud in the middle of the tree.

"Kire. It's beautiful. . ."

_Kyo wa ureshi hina matsuri._

_Today is a happy Hina Matsuri._

"Arigato, Shiro- chan."

"Mm."

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Matsumoto laughed again as Gin attempted to grab a fish out of the pool. He was making such a fool out of himself. She bit happily into her persimmon and continued to watch Gin. She shook her head knowingly, Gin might be one of the Captains, but when it comes to simple child games he would definitely fail. And fail badly at that.

It was one of the things she found so cute about him.

_Kyo wa ureshi hina matsuri._

_Today is a happy Hina Matsuri._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Akari o tsukemasho bonbori ni_

_O hana o agemasho momo no hana_

_Go nin bayashi no fue daiko_

_Kyo wa ureshi Hina Matsuri._

_Let's light the lanterns on the tiered stands._

_Let's place peach flowers on the tiered stands._

_Five court musicians are playing the flute and drums._

_Today is a happy Hina Matsuri._

,,,,,,,,,,,

**AUTHOR TIME:D** I think that there was not much romance in this one . . . ==' sorry! I mainly wanted to explain Hina Matsuri for some random reason. ANYWAYS, you know what I want!

REVIEW!


End file.
